Fou ?
by Leze-G
Summary: Mathieu. L'asile. Sa folie. Mais était-il vraiment malade ? (3 drabbles)
1. 1

_3 textes qui m'ont été inspiré par le 85 d'SLG ... et donc écrit août, avant le 86, donc noooon vous n'aurez pas Mathieu chauve x) ! bon ce sont des courts textes, mais malgré tout bonne lecture !_

Patient Sommet. Un cas compliqué, et à la fois très intéressant. Schizophrène, mais tout ayant conscience de ses personnalités. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Ce patient était persuadé que les "autres" étaient réels, jusqu'à avoir des conversations avec eux, à les imaginer près de lui, physiquement. Le pauvre souffrait de sévères psychoses et hallucinations.  
Le traitement ordinaire n'ayant pas marché chez lui, ses confrères et lui avaient dû prendre des mesures extrêmes.  
Ils avaient enfermé le patient à l'asile, dans une parfaite réplique de son appartement. Étant son médecin attitré, il l'avait observé. Et malgré les médicaments, le patient ne réagissait toujours pas. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence parfois.  
Puis, étrangement, un jour, le remède avait marché. Le patient avait été conscient assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse discuter avec lui. Le schizophrène avait eu l'air découvrir sa maladie. Complètement dévasté, il avait laissé son patient accepter la nouvelle.  
Seulement, très rapidement, le patient Sommet avait replongé.

Visite quotidienne. Le docteur Frédéric ouvrit la porte de la "chambre". Elle était uniquement blanche, les murs renforcés, aucune fenêtre. Il y avait une forme, au fond de la pièce. C'était un jeune homme, assit dans un coin, qui semblait terrifié.  
Ce patient pouvait être dangereux, surtout quand sa personnalité la plus forte prenait le pouvoir. Et le docteur était bien placé pour le savoir.  
-Sommet ?  
Il ne bougea pas à son nom. Il observa son expression et il essaya autre chose :  
-Geek ?  
Cette fois il leva la tête. Son visage était couvert de larmes.  
-Vos médicaments.  
-Mathieu il veut pas que je les prenne ! fit le schizophrène avec une voix différente de la sienne.  
C'était assez impressionnant, de voir à quel point on pouvait réellement croire qui s'agissait d'une autre personne.  
-C'est pour votre bien, assura-t-il.  
Il se pencha vers le patient, en tendant la boite de médicament... quand le visage du jeune homme eut l'air de brusquement changer, sa main attrapa son col.  
-Tu peux t'les bouffer tes médocs doc.  
Une voix plus grave, autre personnalité.  
-Mathieu, écoutez moi, c'est pour votre bien, répéta-t-il.  
-Chuis pas le gamin, j'vais pas croire tes conneries.  
-Mathieu, continua pourtant le médecin, je...  
On ne laissa pas finir sa phrase, le patient le frappa et profita de sa confusion pour s'enfuir jusqu'à la porte ouverte.  
Qui menait au "salon", où se trouvait tous les autres patients. Mathieu ne fut libre que quelques secondes, d'autres blouses blanches l'attrapant.  
-Lâchez-moi fils de pute !  
Il sortit de la pièce, frottant son nez, et regarda son patient : il se débattait, sans succès.  
-Mathieu nous ne voulons que votre bien, nous sommes là pour vous guérir.  
-Je ne veux pas guérir.  
Une autre voix, la "vraie" voix de Mathieu. Celui-ci s'était calmé, et le fixait maintenant dans les yeux.  
-Je ne suis pas malade !  
Le patient nié toujours. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'il avait été enfermé, et son cas ne faisait que regresser.  
Il ne sortirait sans doute jamais de cet asile.  
-Je voulais vous éviter ça Sommet, mais je vais être dans l'obligation de vous prescrire la camisole de force.  
Le patient le regarda, choqué. Il essaya de se libérer de nouveau, ses collègues se dépêchèrent donc de le ramener dans sa chambre.  
Quel gâchis, songeait-il simplement en regardant une dernière fois ce jeune homme malade. Il devait avoir un moyen de l'aider.  
N'importe lequel.


	2. 2

Je la vois. Cette caméra. On me surveille. je ne l'avais jamais vu. Ce docteur doit avoir raison. J'étais tellement dans mon délire. Je n'ai rien vu. Je vivais dans un autre monde. Un monde fictif, où ils existent.  
Ma tête me fait souffrir de nouveau. Ces images, ces flashs dans ma tête. Je les vois. Ce n'est pas un souvenir. Ils me tendent la main, tour à tour. Ce regard, qui est le mien, qui me demande :  
"Pourquoi ?"  
Pourquoi... je suis malade. Ils n'existent pas. Ce docteur me l'a montré. Ils n'ont jamais existé. Jamais.  
Quand j'imaginais leur parler, les voir... des hallucinations, des psychoses. Je ne faisais que me parler.  
Ils n'existent pas. Ils n'existent pas. Ils n'existent.  
J'entends le silence. On va me guérir. Je pourrais sortir d'ici. Mais ils ne seront plus là.  
Non ! ils n'ont jamais été réels. Je les ai inventé.  
Le silence, encore. Le vide. Ma tête est... vide. Mon corps est... incomplet. Il me manque quelque chose. Comme un organe, si vital.  
Eux.  
Ils me manquent. Je ne veux pas les perdre.  
Mais ils n'ont jamais existé, me répétais-je. Le mal de tête me revient. Je ferme les yeux. Je les revois.  
On doit me guérir. Je suis malade.


	3. 3

_Et ces minis-textes ont donné ce fanmade avec (mon esclave haha) Foxie qui se trouve là : https(deux points)/twitter(point)com/Foxie_Fern/status/511935555127767040 et si vous ne connaissez pas encore ses dessins, honte à vous :o !_

Des mains, elles m'enlèvent. Elles me prennent tout. Mon coeur, mon corps, mon esprit. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne sais plus rien.  
Qui suis je ? Où suis je ?  
Ce bruit assourdissant dans ma tête. Je n'entends que ça. Ce bruit, ce bruit horrible...  
Le silence.  
Je n'entends que lui.  
Avant il y avait des voix. D'autres voix, si semblables à la mienne et si différentes. Elles sont parties.  
Elles faisaient parties de moi. Je le sens. Je ne suis plus qu'un morceau de puzzle. Un être qui n'existe pas réellement.  
Le silence. Ce silence dans ma tête.  
J'avais un nom, avant. Mais il n'existe plus. Je ne suis qu'un fantôme de cet homme.  
Sans eux je n'existe pas.  
Mathieu Sommet n'existe plus.


End file.
